The present invention relates generally to computer implemented systems for dynamically monitoring a service bureau's users, identifying a change to a user's parameters, notifying a user of suspected change to his or her parameters, and confirming the user's parameters.
Service bureaus (companies, agencies, organizations, etc. that provide services to customers/users) typically maintain a database of parameters associated with each of their users. For example, a bank would likely maintain the home address of its customers in a database record so that it can mail statements and other documents to the customer at a known address. However, in the context of a bank, many times a bank's customer will move and not notify the bank of the change of address. Such inaction on the part of the customer creates an issue for the bank insofar as its statements and other documents are not necessarily reaching the customer. Without the customer notifying the bank of his or her change of address, there is little the bank can do to effectively update its records associated with this customer.
In such a circumstance, the service bureau might send periodic e-mails, mailings, text messages, phone calls or the like to all of its customers asking for certain parameters to be confirmed or reported changed. Such non-personalized inquiries, however, are often ignored by the customers and there is not any way of ensuring the customers respond to the inquiry.
It is therefore an object and advantage of the present invention to provide a system that dynamically detects a probable change in at least one customer parameter maintained by a service provider.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.